fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seething Wrath
Rise of Darkness Amon walked through the empty hallways of the Council building. Looking around, he couldn't find anyone. No soldiers, no one to defend the area. Nothing. It was truly odd. Why would they leave him be like this? Unless...there was a more important matter at hand right now. "Something's...off" Amont said to himself, continuing walking, keeping his guard up, incase someone were to try a surprise attack. "Place is bigger than it looks, ain't it?" A sudden voice echoed inside Amon's head. He turned around, but saw no one "You'd think finding the area would be easy. But it's not" The voice was feminine, and sounded rather cocky. "...Who's there? A Telepathy user?" Amon questioned the voice. Suddenly, Diana appeared behind Amon, hugging him from behind. "You're so cruel, Ira" She said with a mocking tone. Amon's eyes widened in shock, as he turned around in an attempt to cut the woman in half, but she vanished before he could get a good look at her. "Where are you?!" Amon shouted, as Archive monitors appeared behind him "....Archive?" The Archive monitors unleashed a large burst of magic energy at Amon, blowing him through the wall, and into a meeting room. It was empty though. All that's left was a table surrounded by empty chairs. Diana stood on a floating platform, surrounded by monitors created with her Archive "Been over 10 years, Ira. How you doin'?" Diana had a smug grin on her face, as Amon recognized her. "You...the woman..." Amon recognize Diana clearly. The blonde woman who he met along with Rhea, his mother. But...her face, her entire body. She was covered in burn scars, and she had an eyepatch on her right eye, right under her glasses. "Oh, so you do remember me? I'm flattered~" Diana landed safely to the ground, as the monitors surrounding her vanished "I bet your wondering though...what am I doing here?". "What happened to my mother?!" Amon immediately shouted at Diana, walking towards her "Why did she suddenly vanish?! How are you still alive?! I saw your dead corpse lying on the ground!" Clearly, Amon wasn't very patient towards her. "Woah there, bucko. You're asking too much! One by one now" Diana gave a "calm down" gesture with both her hands "Now...ask me. One at a time". "...How are you alive?" Amon calmed down, asking Diana. "I never died~" Diana replied in a cheerful manner, almost eerily so "That was all holograms I created~". "Holograms...?" Diana typed on a monitor that appeared next to hear, as a complete duplicate of hers formed out of pure data next to her "This. A hologram. I can change its appearance to whatever I want. A man, a woman...an animal" Diana's grin widened towards Amon. "...No..." Amon began to put two and two together, and realized... "Your life is a lie" Her harsh words pierced right through Amon, as he gripped his chest after hearing the truth "The people you met at the hideout, the wolf that attacked you, and my scarless appearance, was all holograms I created" The two Dianas began to speak in unison "The only one who was real...was Rhea, your so called mother". "So called...? What do you mean, so called?" Amon tried to restrain himself from choking this woman. He had to get answers from her, and that won't be possible if she's dead. "I brainwashed her. Well...more accurately, modified her memories a bit" Diana began explainning, as her hologram clone vanished into thin air "I can't completely erase a person's memories, I can only alter them. And I did just that. All the memories that could do harm to her, I altered to suit my needs. Of course, it was a long and painful process. Well, painful for her, since I needed her to be unconscious". "No! You're lying! She couldn't have...!" "Her real child, I changed the memory that it died, and she felt guilt for failing as a mother" Diana said, her tone full of glee "In reality, she gave her away, to someone. But, if her daughter were to die, she'd feel guilty, and so, she tried to make up for her failure, with you, a new child, who clung to her". "...." Amon didn't know what to think. Could this be true? Did the one woman he consider his mother have been controlled by someone all along? "She never truly loved you. The instant the modifications broke, she killed everyone and fleed. Leaving you behind" It was true, Rhea did infact leave Amon behind. He couldn't argue with things he actually saw himself. "Why...?" Amon asked weakly, still processing all of this "Why did...you...?" "To create a killer, of course" Diana replied coldly "We wanted to make a being whose sole existence would be fueled by grief, rage and hate, and kill, kill and kill to no end. Become unstoppable". "We...?" "Oh, did I say we...? My bad~ Hahaha~ But yes, my boss, and another partner, worked hard on creating you. It was supposed to be a slow, 10 year long process, in which you, slowly but surely, drowned into darkness, hate this world, and did nothing but loathe the people walking it" Diana's voice became more malicious the more she talked "Infact, the early results were downright amazing! Faster progress than expected! You simply up and brought genocide on the theatre! Like the mangled beast you are! You were just like him!". "Who?! Who are we?! And who is this him?!" Amon began to lose his patients, clenching his hand into a fist. "Hehehe...Marx Dagonet" Upon saying that name, Amon's eyes widened in shock "Me and him, were the main pillars that held up the darkness that was growing inside you. Everything you loved, stripped away from you, making you hate the people of this world, blaming them for your misery! But we failed sadly. You met Lamia, even as a child, she was an obstacle" "...Don't tell me..." "That's right" Diana extended both her hands forward, openning up her hands, and letting her fingers spread from one another, while her malicious smile grew wider, exposing her teeth "I sent the three men who tried to kill you and Lamia! The results were absolutely fantastic! You slaughtered them mercilessly! And you were such a pathetic worm as well!" "You...! Why did...! No! How come you haven't done anything in all these years?!" Amon snapped at Diana, as he clenched his fist tightly. "We had more urgent matters...Our boss told us to leave you to grow on your own. But it was a mistake...you met Lamia again, and even though she was worse this time around, you remembered nothing of her, and she didn't recognize your blind face." Diana sounded irritated all of a sudden "Of course, you became attached to her, a person you could call friend, but she wasn't the real threat...it was your...so called daughter" "Lily?...This as well...?" "Eyup. I planned this kidnapping and invasion. Along with Eva, another partner" "Eva?" "The creator of the Automaton. And a scientist working for the Council. Well...for now" Diana was clearly enjoying her spouting of exposition at Amon, seeing how much each word hurt him more. "All of this...because of you...and Marx...?...Marx...!" Amon began dripping blood from his clenched fist "You mentioned that I resembled someone...who?" "Isn't that obvious? Your father, kid, your father. You resembled his killing intent splendidly" Diana said, as monitors appeared around her. "Father...? I don't remember...Wait...why me? Why was I chosen to be your...your killer? Is it because of my father?!" "Yes. That's exactly it. Though...I should say that whatever was left of the son is gone" Those words struck Amon with fear instantly. "What...?...What do you mean what's left?!" "You, Amon, are combat data. I implanted you into the son's head, and his conscience vanished." Diana began pressing buttons on the monitors floating infront of her "But...you were surprisingly more...humane than I expected. You developed split personalities. Beast...and according to Marx, there is a third one...What is his name?" "...No...No, no, no!" Amon fell on his knees, gripping his head in frustration "You're lying! I am not some kind of data you implant into a brain! I am not! I-...I am...a..." "How does it feel to know your life was a lie?" Diana taunted Amon with her cold words, as this was when Lamia saw her through the monitors "I bet it hurts...knowing everything you knew and loved...was just a mere act". "Amon! Calm down! Don't listen to her!" Beast tried to calm down Amon, who was already falling too deep to reach. "Shut up! I am going to kill you!" Amon snapped at Beast, and then at Diana, standing up again and summoning a sword in his hand. "Hmph. Overload" Diana said calmly, as "download bars" hovered over Amon's head. And when they completed, Amon was immediately struck with an extreme amount of pain in his head. As horrific imagery of death and despair crossed his mind. "Gyaaah!!!" Amon screamed in pain, gripping his head, but his sights returned to Diana, his target "You...what are you doing?!" Amon stood up again, as Diana's eyes widened. "What?! No! He should've fallen! Overload!" Diana repeated the same process, as Amon felt another painful surging going through his mind. Nevertheless, he continued to walk towards Diana "Damn...! Overload! Overload! Overload!" Diana repeated the painful spell on Amon multiple times, each time causing him to see more horrific imagery, and slowing him down, bit by bit. "You...won't...leave..!" Amon was in great pain, as he began to lose balance walking towards Diana. "Why won't you fall?!" "Because I refuse...I refuse to let someone like you live! Especially....since you claim it's all...!" As Amon tried to speak, he had flashes of his childhood with Rhea, remembering the moments they had together. Something Beast couldn't remember "My life.." Amon took a deep breath, standing still for a moment, as he breathed out, and stared intently at Diana, with the intent to kill "My life is not a lie. My life is real. But yours ends here!" "...Hahaha...Nope" With one press of a button, several hundreds upon thousands of download bars filled around Amon, all finishing in unison. And once they did, Amon gushed out in pain, screaming for anyone nearby to hear. It sounded as if someone was being tortured, and Amon was, he was being tortured mentally. His sanity slipping, his mind sinking into the abyss, and his consciousness fading. Amon fell on the ground, his eyes slowly closing, and his body stopping. "I...am dying...? No...I'm just...going to sleep...right...?" Amon began to lose consciousness, his vision was blurry, and his body and mind felt weak "L-...Lily...I failed...to save...to...save...save...me...". "...Huh. He sure took alot...that much mental strain probably killed him...damn. So much for our 3rd strongest..." Diana let out a frustrated sigh. She turned around, walking away "Even with our other two...he was the only one who had his blood". "...Save...her...I have to...get up...can I...die...? No...she's...going to...to..." Amon tried to remain conscious, but he was feeling numb, and couldn't think straight "Maybe...I should just go to sleep...sleep and...never wake up...no reason...to wake up...I have...nothing left...do I...? My mother's gone...my life is...fake...made up...my...everything...is..." The Demon Walks "False, boy" An eerie, and ominous voice called out to Amon "It has yet to end. It has to even begin. You have yet to die, still so much more to live for. So get up, boy" It was the same voice from his childhood. It returned to help him?. "What for...? Why...?" Amon questioned the voice, he had lost all feeling of his body. He had no will to get up or fight. "Boy, you disappoint me. To think, I have had such faith in your performance. Do not fail me. Stand." The voice persisted. "How...? I can't feel my body...I feel...weak..." "FORCE YOURSELF! Stand! Fight! Do not surrender so pitifully to that woman!" The voice snapped at Amon for the first time "How can a father face his child who cannot even defeat an ant?" That last sentence triggered something within Amon. His eyes widened, as he forced himself to stand. Amon's fingers dug into the ground, as he raised himself up "Father...?" Amon stood up, his eyes gleaming with absolute hatred "Even if...I have to become a Demon...I will save her...No. I will save everyone. My family. I will not...let anyone take away my happiness...ever again!". In one surge of energy, Amon unleashed an enormous amount of magic energy from his being, as swords materialized outside of the entirety of Era. It rained swords. Everyone on the outside, immediately found safety inside a house. Alyssa was protected by Asterion, and Circe and Noma hid in a building. The swords pierced the roof of the building, and the entire town looked like a war just took place. Swords stabbing the ground, and buildings, and all of that, summoned from the deepest, darkest side of Amon, his wrath. Suddenly, Diana turned around, but saw no one, not even Amon's body "What?! Where did he g-...?!" Diana was cut short as Amon teleported behind her, grabbing her face and beginning to crush it. "W-...what?! He's alive...?! How?! He should be dead! I...!" Diana thought to herself, as she began to panic, having her head crushed by Amon, until it bursted into data, as the entire body vanished into thin air. "How...?" Diana reappeared behind Amon, after he crushed her hologram "...How are you...alive...?" Diana was completely astounded by this. The amount of mental damage he recieved should've been enough to kill him. His mind should be overloading with junk data, so why is he alive? "...." Amon stayed silent walking towards Diana, clenching his hand into a fist, and delivering a punch towards Diana, the immense pressure of his fist creating an air pressure that smashed through the wall directly behind her. But Diana was unharmed, appearing a safe distance behind Amon "What is this strength? How can he be suddenly so strong? Did I...did I break him...? His mental limiters...?" Diana said to herself, as Amon teleported behind her, back to back, and grabbed her head without turning, throwing her with all his strength through the wall. Amon walked through the hole he created, seeing Diana still perfectly fine and unharmed. But she was shaking in fear. She understood well what she just did. She drove him mad. Marx warned her beforehand "Don't make a fuzz with the boy. He's too sensistive" But she didn't believe him. Who would believe that chuckling mad clown anyway?. "Helle, we found him" "Yes, Phryxus" The two Automaton twins arrived on the scene, walking pass Diana "You two! Great timing! Quick! Get rid of him!" Diana commanded the twins, who turned their heads half way towards her. "No, we only do this as orders from Eva" Phryxus said in a chilling manner "Your orders mean naught to us" Helle continued "Our target is this man" Phryxus clarified, unsheathing her sword "And thus, our prey" And Helle, once again, finished. "Works either way!" Diana said, as her body began to split into data particles "I'll leave this to you then! But I'll be watching!" Diana vanished, but her real body was at the meeting of the Council members with Eva, who presented to them the two girls, and her plan for weaponizing them. She rushed towards Eva, stopping her speech. "It's...everyone! Look at the monitors!" Diana panicked, as she summoned one large image and several smaller ones that shows the oncoming battle of Amon vs Phryxus and Helle. "What is the means of this?!" The Head Chairman, Guran Doma, was outraged at Diana interrupting this meeting "Do you know the importance of this meeting, woman? If so, then turn this off! Those scum will be taken care of soon!". "No" Eva silenced Guran, her expression becoming solemn and calm "This is of most importance as well". "What do you mean, Eva?" Guran questioned Eva, who glared at him with emptiness in her eyes. "Because this is a future threat you will most likely want to get rid of" Eva said, icily, striking Guran, and causing him to shiver at this sudden change. "This better be true. I do not appreciate being lied to" Guran said, sitting back down and watching as the battle unfolded. "...." Amon stared soullessly at the twins. Walking towards the twins as if he was half asleep, tripping to the side from time to time. "Hmph. This is our target? Pathetic" Phryxus mocked Amon. "Don't let your guard down. This man killed Thanatos. We have to be careful" Helle said, clearly, she was the serious and more focused one. "What of it. Thanatos was weak and fibble. We are many times stronger than him. So, there is no need to even tr-..." Suddenly, Phryxus was knocked into a wall by Amon, who teleported infront of her, and punched her directly in the face. "So fast...!" Helle turned to Amon in shock, unsheathing her sword and swinging at Amon, who teleported behind her, as Helle reacted on time, turning around and swinging at Amon again. Amon ducked down, kicking Helle's legs, causing her to fall. Phryxus emerged from the dust cloud created when she hit the wall, as her right eye was cracked "Vision Broken. Right Eye. Damage Rate: 45%" Phryxus analyzed the damage caused to her body. She would have a harder time seeing more her right eye, but it shouldn't hinder her too much. "Now, you filthy animal" Phryxus declared, sheathing her sword, as it began to gather heat once more. Meanwhile, Helle swung at Amon, who effortlessly dodged her swings. His eyes giving off an empty and hollow look, remainning unhinged. "Hmm!" Helle delivered a powerful kick to Amon's side, in an attempt to knock him away, however, Amon grabbed her leg, remainning in place. "What?! But ho-...?!" Before she could finish, Amon grabbed her face, beginning to pull her leg off. "Sister!" Phryxus shouted, as she grabbed her sword's hilt, and dashed towards Amon "Giji Saigen...!" When she was right next to Amon, she prepared to unleash her attack. It would only scrape Helle slightly, and even if it did, her body is more than enough to handle i-... "Aaah..." Amon breathed out like a hungry predator, releasing Helle, and teleporting next to Phryxus and she swung her blade. He stopped her swing mid way with his right hand, his Lacrima arm, hence the heat had little effect on it. However, his clothes began to burn, and so did the bandages on his face. "Even if you block. The heat should be enough to kill you!" Phryxus declared, quickly changing her swords position in her hand, to a backwards hold, drawing the scorching closer to Amon's back. "Aaaaah..." Amon teleported a fair distance away from the twins, who both positioned themselves next to one another, pointing their blades at Amon. "I will..." Amon began to think to himself, as he began to crouch down "I will kill..." Amon positioned himself on all four, like a wild animal. With his fingers digging into the concrete floor with ease "I will kill...every last one of you...leave...no...survivors..." These words crossed Amon's mind, as he dashed towards the twins, on all four, like some maddened beast. "What is this..?!" The twins were both caught off guard by this performance, even the Council members watching were astounded at this. Eva remained calm, but a grin emerged on her face. Lamia looked frustrated upon seeing this. Each time Amon landed on the ground, he teleported to a different location. His raw speed, combined with his teleportation, made his next attack unpredictable for the twins. "Phryxus! Stay on guard! Don't let him get your blind spo-...!" Helle was interrupted as Amon delivered a jump kick to her head, his face full of rage under his bandages. Helle was sent flying into a wall, as Amon landed safely next to Phryxus, who charged at him, swinging her scorching blade at him. "Aaaah...!!!" Amon snarled like an animal, as he charged at Phryxus as well, in a fit of blind rage. "Idiot. He may have the ability to teleport. But he can't sense magic energy like me. Helle might be faster, but I am still stronger!" Phryxus thought to herself, and as she and Amon reached one another, she swung her blade with all her mighty...only to completely miss Amon who teleported away, and appeared infront of Phryxus, ducking down, as he was about to deliver a powerful punch. "Wha-...?" Before Phryxus could finish, Amon delivered a powerful punch to her stomach, tearing his fist into her metal skin and into her mechanized stomach, getting a good grip on her inner workings "St-...stop! You animal!" Phryxus pleaded, feeling her body crumble from within her stomach. Amon grabbed Phryxus head, and proceeded to tear her in half, causing her to release her sword, and for blue liquid to spill out of her body. As the Council members watched in horror, Phryxus was still alive and was being held by her head. "AAAAAAAH!!!!" Amon let out a gushing roar, like a monster, as Helle dashed from behind him. "You Demon!" She shouted, swinging at Amon, as he instantly used Phryxus' body as a shield, causing Helle to cut down her own sister in half "S-...sister! Phryxus!" Helle shouted in agony, but was cut short as Amon teleported next to her. Helle quickly swung at Amon, however, he caught the blade in his teeth, through his bandages, gripping it tightly, as it began to crack. "N-...No! This shouldn't be possible!" Helle was horrified, breaking her monotone voice, as she tried to push the blade through Amon's skull. "Hmm...Excellent" Eva said to herself, stroking her chin "Everything going well" Eva turned her head to a terrified Diana "Report this to Azazel, now" Eva ordered Diana, who began typing on her monitors the instant she was commanded. "You...what on earth kind of...unholy being are you?" Helle asked Amon, as he broke her blade in his teeth, grabbing Helle's head and lifting her upwards, beginning to crush it. "I..." Amon's voice was different, it was deeper, and sounded much more heinous "...am...Demon" Amon declared, crushing Helle's head in his hand with ease, and dropping her dead body on the floor, before teleporting away. Guran's face was horrified, full of fear "Oi, boss man" Eva called for Guran, who turned to her "What did I tell you, eh? The moment we start this operation, you will make enemies with not just any family, but a family of monsters" Eva had a wide, smug grin on her face, clearly enjoying herself "And now the first monster is out, and roaming free...and after your head". Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice